Remember Me?
by DongbangChangmin
Summary: Kau pernah berjanji padaku, kalau kau akan melindungiku dengan caramu.. Menjadi orang asing, ataupun alternate ego-mu supaya aku aman dari mereka yang ingin menyakitiku.. Tapi apa harus meninggalkanku disini? Kukira kau adalah Jung Yunho yang kukenal, nyatanya tidak. Kau bukan orang yang sama lagi sekarang.


**Author P. O.V**

Sepasang mata terbuka setelah refleks memejam sebentar akibat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Perlahan ia mengusap kedua matanya, berusaha memperjelas apa yang tengah ia lihat.

Shim Changmin, pria yang masih tengah kebingungan itu, berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Ia terus menoleh ke berbagai arah mencari petunjuk dimana ia berada sekarang, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seorang wanita yang lebih pendek darinya.

"YA! Tidak bisakah kau gunakan sepasang matamu itu untuk melihat kemana kau berjalan?!" Tegur wanita itu dengan keras. Changmin yang terkejut pun spontan membungkuk meminta maaf,

"Maafkan aku, nona. Aku hanya sedang sib-"

"Tak ada yang peduli kau sedang apa, bodoh. Haish, kau benar-benar mengesalkan dasar brengs-" Wanita itu mengayunkan tangannya tepat ke arah pipi kanan Changmin sebelum ditahan oleh tangan seseorang.

"Tak perlu menamparnya hanya untuk kesalahan kecil, nona." Ucap pria itu sopan tetapi terdengar mengancam dari suara husky miliknya.

"Yunho! Maafkan aku, aku sedang terbawa emosi sehingga aku-"

"Aku tak perlu penjelasanmu. Pergilah." Singkat Yunho, pria yang menyelamatkan Changmin, sambil melepas genggamannya pada wanita itu.

Wanita asing itu pergi dengan cepat sambil menggerutu sebal meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin berdua. Changmin masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam refleks karena aksi wanita itu, Yunho yang melihatnya melepas kekehan kecil dan menyentuh kedua lengan Changmin untuk menenangkannya

_"**Kau baik-baik saja, Changmin-ah?"**_

Pria berumur 18 tahun itu sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan membulatkan kedua mata bambi-nya itu terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari pria yang berada didepannya sekarang

"Kau.. Masih mengenalku?" Tanya Changmin pelan

"Apa maksudmu, Min? Hey, kau sedang sakit? Jangan bilang kau melewatkan sarapan lagi. Sudah berapa kali kubilang-"

"Tunggu sebentar, kau.. Benar-benar masih mengingatku?"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memandang Changmin bingung lalu memukul kepala pria yang lebih muda darinya itu kuat, diikuti dengan teriakan Changmin setelahnya yang mengeluh kesakitan akibat pukulannya itu

"Changmin-ah, dengar baik-baik. Aku tak akan mengulang lagi jika kau amnesia sekalipun di masa depan nanti,"

"Kau itu Shim Changmin, huswife-ku 4 tahun lagi seperti yang sudah ku janjikan, dan namaku adalah Jung Yunho. Apa itu masih kurang meyakinkanmu bahwa aku mengingatmu?"

Yunho menarik kedua pipi Changmin gemas melihat pacarnya yang masih terdiam dan terlihat masih sangat bingung dengan apa yang tengah ia alami sekarang

Setelah Yunho melepas cubitan dari pipi Changmin, ia memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengelus rambut pria manis itu. Changmin merasa ada yang bergejolak didalam perutnya. Terasa geli, namun nyaman di waktu yang sama.

Dia tak memberontak, melainkan membalas pelukan itu dan menyamankan dirinya di dalam rengkuhan Yunho seolah-olah sudah lama tak berjumpa.

Tanpa disadari, air mata mengalir di pipinya sebelum Yunho menyadari itu dan segera menghapusnya tanpa banyak berkata.

"Hey, Min.. Kau tak apa?"

"Aku tak percaya.. Kau.. Masih mengingatku.. Ini.. Keajaiban.. Aku.."

Yunho menatap wajah Changmin yang terlihat masih sangat terkejut, pipinya yang sudah basah akibat air mata yang kian tak berhenti, dan bibir manisnya yang terus mengucapkan kalimat dengan terbata-bata.

"Yunho hyung.. Maafkan aku.. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar.. Aku tak seharusnya melakukan itu.. Aku sangat menyesal.. Aku-"

"Ssh, Changmin-ah.. Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, sayang. Tenanglah, aku disini.. Bersamamu.." Ucap Yunho pelan, berusaha menenangkan pria kesayangannya itu sebelum kembali merengkuhnya dengan erat.

'Yunho hyung..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KRINGGGGG!!!!!!**

Bunyi alarm memenuhi kamar luas yang bernuansa monochrome dengan beberapa hiasan yang diletak menyesuaikan dengan tempat yang ada dan menambah nilai aestetik kamar tersebut. Kicauan burung di pagi hari mulai terdengar, diikuti dengan suara kesibukan dari jalanan yang ada di dekat rumah itu dan cahaya matahari yang menembus hingga mengenai wajah seorang pria tampan yang masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya.

**_KRINGGGG!!!_**

**_KRINGGGGGG!!_**

"Yunho hyung.. Hyung.."

"Shim Changmin!!"

Sontak, pria yang dipanggil pun langsung terbangun dari alam tidurnya dengan ekspresi syok dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia memegang dada kanannya yang terasa sakit sambil menundukkan kepala

"Ternyata hanya mimpi ya.." Lirihnya pelan, kecewa dengan realita yang menimpanya.

"Hey, apa sih yang kau mimpikan sampai rasanya tak ingin bangun? Daritadi aku berusaha membangunkanmu tapi kau malah menyebut nama pria itu, lagi dan lagi! " Kesal perempuan muda yang sekarang berada di seberang kasur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Changmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, lalu meraih ponsel genggam di atas meja yang ada disamping kasur miliknya, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Yerim-ah.. Aku memimpikannya lagi.." Ucapnya pelan dan meremas selimut yang sedari ada di genggamannya

Choi Yerim, perempuan itu, tak memberikan respon apapun melainkan berjalan mendekati kakak angkatnya dan memeluknya erat tanpa berkata-kata. Changmin tak membalas, dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Yerim.

"Oppa, maafkan aku.."

"Kukira.. Kukira itu bukanlah mimpi.. Aku mengira aku bisa meraihnya lagi.. Ternyata.. Ternyata.."

Pada akhirnya, Changmin kembali meledakkan tangisannya tanpa henti di tengah pelukan adik tersayangnya itu. Hanya suara tangisan memilukan hati itu yang terdengar di kamarnya, mencerminkan betapa hancurnya hati pria manis itu setelah menyadari bahwa pertemuannya dengan Yunho hanyalah sebuah imajinasi di dalam tidur.

Yerim tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berada disana, menenangkan Changmin dengan sebuah pelukan dan usapan lembut di punggungnya. Berusaha mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, walaupun nyatanya ia tahu..

Tak ada yang baik-baik saja semenjak hari 'itu'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Changmin's p.o.v**

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan semua emosi yang memberontak dari dalam hatiku, walaupun tak semuanya, aku segera bangkit dari kasurku dan memastikan kepada Yerim bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Ya, Choi Yerim. Dia adalah adik angkatku. Ayah mengadopsinya setelah mengetahui kalau mendiang kedua orangtuanya yang merupakan teman dari ayahku meninggal akibat suatu kecelakaan, dan dia tinggal sendiri di mansion mewah milik keluarganya. Hanya dengan beberapa staff pelayan dan bodyguard setia yang bekerja di bawah keluarga Choi.

Masahiro, dia adalah ayahku. Pria tua berdarah Jepang-Korea yang mewariskan marga Shim yang disandangnya padaku. Ayah adalah seorang direktur dari salah satu industri persenjataan terkenal di Korea Selatan, yang hingga sekarang tak turun popularitasnya akibat kerja keras dari ayahku dan beberapa orang penting lainnya.

Kalian bertanya soal aku? Well, namaku adalah Shim Changmin. Umurku masih 18 tahun, masih bersekolah di Hanlim Multi Arts School, dan tentunya sangat tampan.

Jika salah satu dari kalian bertanya dimana ibuku, maka akan kujawab dengan satu kata.

**PERGI.**

Hidupku sempurna pada awalnya. Memiliki orangtua yang selalu mendukungku dibelakang, adik perempuan yang menyebalkan namun pengertian, dan seseorang yang selalu ada untukku, dalam keadaan sedih maupun senang.

..tapi ia sudah pergi.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa kuharapkan, selain memohon kepada Tuhan untuk membisikkan kalimat rinduku padanya. Dengan harapan kuat dan yakin bahwa ia akan kembali, tapi semuanya sudah musnah tak tersisa.

Ia menikah dengan sosok lain.

Beberapa konflik terjadi akibat salah paham di kedua pihak. Biasanya dia akan berusaha untuk menjelaskan atau mendengarkan penjelasanku, tapi kali ini dia berhenti. Dia.. Tak mendengarkanku lagi dan langsung pergi.

Kukira, dia adalah orang yang sama. Orang yang sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku, menyayangiku lebih dari hal lain, dan menutup matanya dari orang lain. Ternyata aku salah besar.

Dia bukanlah orang yang sama lagi..

Setelah membereskan wajahku yang acak-acakan, dengan malas aku berjalan ke arah ruang makan dan mengambil tempat di sebelah ayahku yang tengah mengobrol dengan Yerim. Aku hanya fokus dengan makanan yang sudah disajikan oleh chef keluarga kami tanpa memperdulikan obrolan mereka berdua

"Appa, apa aku dan Changmin oppa boleh mengikuti field trip yang diadakan sekolah kami? ya?" Tanya Yerim dengan ceria, seperti biasanya. Sementara ayahku hanya bisa tertawa singkat melihat anak perempuannya yang terus menerus memohon agar mendapat izin darinya sebelum mataku membulat mendengar perkataan Yerim,

"Apa maksudmu 'kita'? Aku tak ikut. Aku sudah berjanji pada temanku akan push ranking kami hingga selesai liburan nanti" Tolakku sambil melototkan mata pada perempuan menyebalkan itu

"Oppa! Kau harus ikut denganku! Aku tak ingin pergi sendirian, Hyejoo saja ditemani kakaknya!" Balas Yerim diikuti dengan kerucutan di bibir tipisnya

"Aku bukan kakak Jiwoo. Jadi pergilah sendiri, aku sibuk dengan kegiatanku sendiri."

"Heish, appa! Lihat, Changmin oppa tidak mau menemaniku!" Adunya.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas melihat rengekan kekanak-kanakan Yerim. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapanku, aku melangkah pergi menuju kamarku kembali. Tetapi ayahku menahan pergelangan tanganku,

"Changmin-ah. Ayah ingin bicara padamu soal seseorang-"

"Kalau ayah ingin membicarakan sekretaris yang berusaha menggodamu supaya kau menikahinya dan menjadi ibuku juga Yerim, aku tidak mau. Permisi" Potongku sebelum lanjut berjalan ke arah yang sama.

Tapi perkataan ayahku selanjutnya sukses menghentikanku menjauh dari ruangan itu. Deg, hatiku terasa sakit dan nafasku tertahan. Dengan tangan yang dikepalkan, aku hanya terdiam di tempat tanpa niat melihat ayah yang masih berada di kursi meja makan.

**_"Ayah ingin bilang sesuatu soal pria bernama Jung Yunho yang kau kenal itu."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Soon to be continued_**


End file.
